godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Barugon
|copyrighticon =Unknown or No Trademark.png |image =Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 26 - Barugon.png |caption =Barugon |name =Barugon |species =Ancient Reptile |nicknames =None |height =50 meters |length =80 meters |weight =70 tons |forms =None |controlled =None |relationships =None |allies =None |enemies =Gamera |created =??? |portrayed =??? |firstappearance =Gamera vs. Barugon |latestappearance =Gamera vs. Barugon |suits =ShodaiBaru |roar = }} *''Do not confuse with Baragon.'' Barugon (バルゴン , Barugon) is an ancient created by Daiei that first appeared in the 1966 Gamera film, Gamera vs. Barugon. Name Barugon's name is sometimes stated by some as being an edited copy of Toho's Baragon. Appearance Barugon is a gigantic quadrupedal reptile, with sharp teeth, a long horn on his snout, smaller horns above his eyes, and a long whip-like tail. He has two rows of short spikes running down his back, which begin to glow when the creature is ready to attack. Barugon also possess a very long, stiff tongue with a clubbed tip, and has blue blood. History Showa Series ''Gamera vs. Barugon In ancient times, Barugon's egg was placed in a cave on his native island. Hundreds of years later, an expedition to the Island to get the egg (thought to be a giant opal) was undertaken. The egg was then taken back to Japan to be sold. As the ship docked in Osaka one of the sailors left it under an infrared lamp meant to cure his jungle foot fungus to go play poker. While gone the lamp incubated the egg and it hatched into a baby Barugon. It then grew to full size, causing the boat to explode. Barugon then headed into downtown Osaka. As it rampaged, the military atempted to destroy it with a missile strike but Barugon destroyed it with his rainbow ray. The Radiation of the ray attracted Gamera. The two titans clashed, and just when Gamera got the upper hand, Barugon froze him solid. With the military and Gamera out of the way Barugon left Osaka and headed for Tokyo. The military tried to lure Barugon into a deep lake, knowing he would drown in fresh water, with a large diamond on two occasions, the second attempt applying infrared light, but sadly, both failed. Just as all hope seemed lost, Gamera emerged from his icy prison and began to fight Barugon. Gamera successfully killed Barugon by dragging him into the deep lake and drowning the giant once and for all. Comics [[Gamera vs. Barugon (Kadokawa Manga)|Kadokawa's ''Gamera vs. Barugon Manga]] ]]In the manga adaptation for Gamera vs. Barugon, Barugon's story is adapted to fit in with the Heisei series of Gamera films, featuring a new, more powerful species of Barugon. An expedition headed deep into a cave, where they discovered a giant skeleton with a gem in its skull. The expedition force went mad, and tried to kill each other, with the survivors taking the gem to the surface. This gem quickly hatched into Barugon, and he then attacked the JSDF with his icy breath. When warships come to attack him, he retaliates using his famous rainbow ray. Gamera, after learning from Asagi of Barugon's assault, came to fight. Gamera broke Barugon's tail using his fireballs. It is discovered that the Barugon has a weakness to water when he tries to escape after being thrown into Tokyo Bay. He freezes Gamera, and goes about freezing Tokyo. Eventually, Gamera thaws out, and the two fight on an iceberg made by Barugon. Although Gamera is gravely wounded during the battle, Barugon is blown off the iceberg by Gamera's fireballs and sinks into the sea. Abilities '']]Barugon has three unique powers. One of them is his extendable tongue, which he can fire out like a giant battering ram. Zedus also had a similar tongue, but it had a spear-like point. His second power is an icy mist, capable of freezing Gamera solid for eight hours, that he can project from the end of his tongue. Barugon's final power is the ability to use the spikes on his back to project a super-heated rainbow off of his back that can destroy a whole line of missiles. Weaknesses Barugon has a deadly weakness to fresh water. In the movie, they kept him under restraint with artificial rain. In the final fight with Gamera, Barugon is drowned by Gamera in a deep lake. Barugon is also attracted to shiny objects. He was almost lured into a lake with a diamond on a boat with an infrared light shining through it, but he used his tongue to grab the diamond and walk away unharmed. Barugon's Rainbow Ray can be reflected by a large mirror. If the reflected Rainbow Ray strikes Barugon, it is capable of inflicting moderate to serious damage on the beast. Gallery Roar Barugon Roars|Barugon's roars Trivia *Barugon was Gamera's very first opponent. *Barugon was also the first ancient monster in the Gamera series. Poll Do you like Barugon? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Gamera Kaiju Category:Villain Monsters Category:Non-Toho Monsters Category:Kadokawa